Mitchell Wiki/News
This is for the latest and greatest news of the Mitchell Van Morgan. This topic is all about Mitchell Van Morgan franchise. This story is about an autisic, epileptic & moderate African-American manga artist named Mitchell Van Morgan. On this page all old & fresh news comes, it's no excuse to not know rules that are listed here. 2018 The Paramount Pictures & Nickelodeon Movies live-action and CGI hybrid movie Mitchell Van Morgan is scheduled to premiere in 2018 according to the records. 2017 As a preparation for their own toys-to-life videogame based on the Mitchell Series, The Mitchell Universe videogame is programmed to be released by Nordic Games Group AB & Nickelodeon (Europe) this year. In February 25 2017 at Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Mitchell Van Morgan celebrates his 19th birthday that took place in the Nickelodeon Animation Studios. This is Mitchell's eighteenth birthday ever since his debut for 19 years from Nickelodeon. And The Viacom Company wishes Nickelodeon's historic mascot for the very best wishes for the past 12 years of magazine covers, comics, videogames, TV series and much more. 2016 In February 25 2016 at Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Mitchell Van Morgan celebrates his 18th birthday that took place in the Nickelodeon Animation Studios. This is Mitchell's eighteenth birthday ever since his debut for 18 years from Nickelodeon. And The Viacom Company wishes Nickelodeon's historic mascot for the very best wishes for the past 11 years of magazine covers, comics, videogames, TV series and much more. In April 11 2016 at Nickelodeon UK, Here is the Nickelodeon Get Schooled background with Catdog, Invader Zim and Mitchell Van Morgan on it. This background made some good uses since Viacom Media Networks Europe made an adjustments for the flagship franchise. In August 12 2016, the Nordic Games AB company reincorporated as THQ Nordic under the previously acquired THQ trademark and logo. Nordic Games announced that it had changed its name to THQ Nordic by Lars Wingefors (The CEO of Nordic Games GmbH) for the THQ rebrand announcement in development. It is now the current publisher of the brand-new Mitchell Van Morgan videogame titles along with Nickelodeon. & his friends on the cover of Nickelodeon Magazine Pandemonium!]] In October 13 2016 at Papercutz, Mitchell Van Morgan appears on his own Nickelodeon Magazine pandemonium! cover from Papercutz ever sinced appearing on his own revival Nickelodeon Magazine covers daily from 2015 to present. The company loved the idea of Nickelodeon's one & only Japanese videogame mascot appearing on the Nickelodeon Magazine Pandemonium cover, they've shared a Nickelodeon Magazine Pandemonium! novel with Mitchell Van Morgan on the cover. Mitchell also appears on the Papercutz preview along with his Nickelodeon Magazine pandemonium cover and ideas to be planned out until further notice. 2015 In 2015 at Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Mitchell Van Morgan celebrates Nickelodeon Animation Studios' 25th Anniversary with a DJ set and sharing his creator's honor. On March 1, 2015 at New York City, Look Inside The Nickelodeon Building is Greater Than Before Seriously, but the news of Viacom's kids & family network company may have been doubled during the afterthoughts of power & belief. 2014 On June 10, 2014, a film based on the Mitchell series was announced. It is being produced by MITCHELL Project Co., Ltd on his Original Film banner alongside Mark Crilley, Mary Harrington Amir Nasrabadi (of Paramount Animation), Jason Rubin, Lars Wingefors (of Nordic Games Group AB) and Yasuhiro Minamimoto (of Tose Software). Dan Schneider (of Schneider's Bakery) is executive producing, and the film is being written by Vanessa Coffey and Mark Crilley. It is being produced as a joint venture between Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, MITCHELL Project, Nordic Games Group AB and Dark Horse Entertainment. The film will be a live-action and CGI hybrid. In December 2014 at the Philippines, Mitchell Van Morgan tags along with his nickelodeon companions The Ninja Turtles, SpongeBob SquarePants and Dora in the Nickelodeon Holiday Fair background at TriNoMa Activity Center. 2013 In February 25 2013, Mitchell Van Morgan celebrates his 15th birthday that took place in the Nickelodeon Animation Studios. This is the fifteenth anniversary of the Nickelodeon mascot, nicktoon character, Viacom's only-flagship character and THQ's iconic videogame platformer Mitchell Van Morgan. In March 20, 2013, Gavin's Mansion: Dark Moon, known in Japan, Europe and Australia as Gavin's Mansion 2, is an action-adventure video game developed by Next Level Games, co-developed by Racjin, published by Nordic Games and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Portable and Microsoft Windows, and is the sequel to the 2001 game Gavin's Mansion for the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and Microsoft Windows. The game was first released in Japan on March 20, 2013, and in most other major regions later that same month. It is the sixth Mitchell game where Gavin is the protagonist, after Mitchell Is Missing , then Gavin's Skypatrol Adventure and the original Gavin's Mansion. It did quite a few setbacks during it's pregame. In May 4, 2013, Mitchell tags along with SpongeBob, Dora and the Ninja Turtles at Nickelodeon Summer Festival in the Bonifacio Global City, Phillipines as the festivities begin with radical nickelodeon power. In May 5, 2013 at Nickelodeon Animation Studio, This series is Nickelodeon's flagship videogame series featuring your favorite Mitchell Van Morgan Characters and different variety of stories. Ever since THQ's 20 years of publishing videogames (Especially nickelodeon videogames) it has been actually bankrupt and it was promised for liquidation. Last month, The Nickelodeon game license was acquired by Activision while The Mitchell Van Morgan series is the only Nickelodeon game license is now acquired by Nordic Games with the help of Viacom International Media Networks Europe, Nickelodeon Germany and Nickelodeon (Europe). In June 27, 2013, Mitchell Van Morgan takes a stunning appearance in a Nickelodeon 2013 Kids' Choice Awards in Lynwood, California (USA). He and his gang had a blast there too, Here are these great photoclips and here's you're chance to check it out, Nickelodeon Fans!! In July 20, 2013, during 15th Anniversary year Tose THQ & Nordic Games plans to remake the Game Boy/Game Boy Color title Mitchell Van Morgan for a newer videogame called Mitchell Van Morgan's 15th Anniversary is was Originally Released For The Nintendo 3DS In 2013. The game took on various turns on the original Mitchell Van Morgan game 2012 2011 2010 2009 2008 2007 2006 In the United States Carolyn Ashley Taylor was released in February 2006, The Austrailian Carolyn Ashley Taylor games are released in Australia in March 2006. The European Carolyn Ashley Taylor games are released Europe in May 2006. 2005 Carolyn It was released in Japan in October 2005, the United States in February 2006, Australia in March 2006, and Europe in May 2006 2004 2003 2002 2001 Paper Mitchell EU=January 20, 2001}} Paper Mitchell NA=February 5, 2001 On April 21 2001 at the Nickelodeon 2001 Kids' Choice Awards. This is Mitchell's fourth time at the KCA. This time at the 2001 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, Mitchell & Company joins the fun to check out the KCA for the fourth time this time at the Barker Hanger, CA(USA) and it turned out possibly great for the Mitchell gang. These photos are simply great because Nickelodeon has their work cut-off for their mascot. 2000 Nickelodeon, Tose Software & THQ Inc. plans a sequel for Mitchell Van Morgan 2 called Mitchell Van Morgan 3 the third title of the Mitchell Van Morgan videogame series. It came up with the mixture of the gameplays of Mitchell Van Morgan and Mitchell Van Morgan 2 but with different storyline from the previous videogame titles. In January 21 2000, The Japanese cover of the Game Boy Color title Mitchell Van Morgan 3 is ready to be released for it's fans of Nickelodeon Japan. In February 12 2000, The North American cover of the Game Boy Color title Mitchell Van Morgan 3 is ready to be released for it's fans of Nickelodeon. In April 15, 2000 at the Nickelodeon 2000 Kids' Choice Awards, This is Mitchell's third time at the KCA. This time at the 2000 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, Mitchell's popularity has people speechless about his speedy performances, he also enjoyed this KCA for the third time. Mitchell's friends has his back with these wicked photos you can count on that for sure Nickelodeon fans. In April 16 2000 THQ and Enix made an another sub-series of the Mitchell Van Morgan RPG series called Paper Mitchell. Paper Mitchell Is An RPG Videogame Based On The Mitchell Van Morgan Series Published By THQ Developed By Enix (Nintendo 64 & PlayStation only) which are developed in other game systems THQ (Dreamcast only) Square Soft (Microsoft Windows only) while produced, Designed and Co-Developed By Nickelodeon Games. This Game Was Made For Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast & Microsoft Windows. In May 13 2000, The European cover of the Game Boy Color title Mitchell Van Morgan 3 is ready to be released for it's fans of Nickelodeon Europe. In July 20 2000, After Publishing A Nickelodeon Series, The Ren & Stimpy Show And Showing The Videogame Debut Of Nickelodeon's New Series Mitchell Van Morgan & Spongebob Squarepants. The THQ Team Plans An Excessive Publishing Crew For These Nickelodeon Franchises. Paper Mitchell JP=November 11, 2000. 1999 In 1999, Nickelodeon's THQ videogame side-scroller takes a mincemeat cover of the Nickelodeon Magazine as his magazine debut. In the Nickelodeon Animation Studio office on February 25 1999, The crew celebrated Mitchell's first Anniversary. This is Mitchell's first birthday ever since his debut last year from Nickelodeon. In North America & Japan on February 25 1999, The Japanese & North American titles of Mitchell Van Morgan are released by THQ & Tose for the Game Boy Color systems in North America and Japan. In the PAL Regions in March 1 1999, the PAL versions will be released with a different title. In May 1 1999 at the 1999 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, This is Mitchell's second time at the KCA. This time at the 1999 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, Mitchell got his fame ever since his debut in the Nickelodeon network, and as Nickelodeon/Viacom's videogame platformers, he & his friends has the photoclips of his second KCA. Now the basics is just getting started right here in Pauley Pavilion. In Europe on January 28 1999, The company plans to make a sequel based on the Mitchell Van Morgan. In May 6, 1999 worldwide, The games made worldwide conquerer of the titles. In Japan on October 28 1999, Japan released the Japanese cover of the Mitchell Van Morgan 2. In North America on November 2 1999, the North American titles of Mitchell Van Morgan 2 has delicately rememberized the alterythems in the original Mitchell Van Morgan videogame for the Game Boy and Game Boy Color. 1998 In July 20th 1998, THQ, Nickelodeon & Tose Software made a nickelodeon videogame blockbuster named Mitchell Van Morgan was originally Released For The Nintendo Game Boy In 1998 which The game is also compatible with the Super Game Boy. It was the only nicktoon series that combined 8-Bit manga-styled Side-Scroller Platforming into a Nintendo rivalry with the start of series. It Was A Game For Viacom New Media Models Of Game Boy Life. It Is The First Game In The Mitchell Van Morgan Series And Introduces Players To The Titular Character, A Cool, Tough, Proud, Autistic And Superfast African-American Manga Artist Named Mitchell Van Morgan. The Game Is Also The First Side-scrolling Game In The Series. The series had a serious relationship with it's companion videogame series The Ren & Stimpy Show:Space Cadet Adventures and The Rugrats Movie (videogame) The November 1998, Dark Horse Comics Plans To Bring Nickelodeon's Comic Debut Of Mitchell Van Morgan Along With The Nickelodeon Comics Team To Be Exact. The comic team decided for Mitchell based on the videogame series. As a result of Nickelodeon (Japan)'s 15 day debut (which later later came up a brilliant strategy from Dark Horse Comics' Japanese imprint Dark Horse Manga, MTV Japan and Nickelodeon Magazine to make comic books and manga from the 1998 Nickelodeon videogame Game Boy title Mitchell Van Morgan) Viacom wants the franchise to reconsider of making a comicbook based on the videogame of the same name from the 1998 Nickelodeon animated series and the THQ released Game Boy title Mitchell Van Morgan. In December 1998, THQ, Nickelodeon & Tose Software remade Mitchell Van Morgan with it's Original Game Boy title only for the Game Boy Color handheld videogame system, The successor of the Game Boy. Unlike the black & white designs on the Game Boy version it has Same soryline, gameplay, reception with all color. Debut In February 25 1998, The debut of Nickelodeon's main flagship series Mitchell Van Morgan took place in the Nickelodeon Animation Studios. But in February 28 1998, This is when this series appeared in the MTV Network Japan developments it commanded a powerful Japanese-American series to it's top-notch. So it made an Dramedy, Action-Adventure, Science-Fantasy and Mecha Nicktoon series called Mitchell Van Morgan as Nickelodeon's main flagship series and Nickelodeon's main franchise for Viacom International Inc. Browse MVMpedia